An organization's contact center typically receives a multitude of communications or interactions regarding a variety of issues, e.g., telephone calls, chat sessions, email messages, and social media posts. Most of the issues will be common and reoccur on a regular basis, while others will be less common and will occur infrequently. For instance, a customer support department may interact with customers to discuss everyday problems with using the company's products (e.g., how to configure an internet connection), in addition to less common problems (e.g., how to connect VPN to the router).